


You are My Sunshine

by kibblesnbits



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Katzgreeves, Klave, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Two dudes in love, dave loves his boy, klaus also loves his boy, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibblesnbits/pseuds/kibblesnbits
Summary: Klaus loves flowers, but he loves Dave even more.





	You are My Sunshine

Klaus was very excited. Dave, who he had eventually brought back from ‘nam, had offered to take him out to the best flower field in the area. Les Fleurs, a name that rolled off the tongue like butter on a roll. It had fields of tulips, large beds of marigolds, and a huge sunflower field that couples were said to get lost in for fun.

Pulling up to the main house, Dave parked the car and turned to Klaus.

“You go ahead,” he smiled, “I’ll be in the field. Just follow the roses.”

Klaus gave a little dopey grin and hopped out of the car, waving at Dave as he walked into the house. The first thing he saw was a little white rose by a note. It read White, the color of remembrance. I remember when you popped up during the war, and I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you. The color of hope, because I hope you find a little joy in this scavenger hunt. Take this rose with you, and head to the tulips. 

What is he playing at, Klaus mused, skipping towards the rows of tulips. It didn’t take him long to spot a large lamp pole with something taped to it. Walking closer, he saw another note, along with an orange rose. This note read Orange, the color of fascination. When you showed up, and all of the days after, I could not keep my eyes off of you. You’re attitude always filled the gap that the war had made in my heart. I thank you for that. Please take this with you, and head to the marigolds. 

Giggling a bit to himself, Klaus put the rose in his hair along with the other one and followed the map towards the raised marigold beds. Klaus’ fingers fiddled with the notes as he walked, and he felt himself grow slightly worried. What if this was it for their relationship? What if Dave wanted to break up with him?

Upon seeing the multi-colored marigolds glowing on the horizon, Klaus also spotted another pole like the one in the tulip field. It also had a note stuck onto it, along with a purple rose. Knowing what to do, Klaus tucked the rose behind his ear, ignoring the pricking, and went on to read the note. Purple, it began, the color of love at first sight. Well, not really “at first sight,” but I still remember falling in love with you the first time I heard your name. I wish I could relive it, but sadly, I cannot. Still, the end of this hunt is next. Take the rose and head to the sunflowers. I’ll be waiting.

Klaus could not contain his excitement as he ran quickly to the sunflowers. He quickly got lost in the field of taller-than-him flowers, but soon spotted another pole in a clearing of sorts. This one had a red rose on it, and the clearing was decorated with fairy lights. He excitedly grabbed the rose, putting it in his hair as well, when he heard a soft melody from behind him. 

He whipped around, coming face-to-face with Dave, who was holding an acoustic guitar and wore a small smile on his face.

“You are my sunshine,” he sang, blushing slightly, “my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey.”

Dave had moved to be a few feet in front of Klaus, still blushing, “you’ll never know, dear, how much I love you-” he put the guitar down and moved closer, “-please don’t take my sunshine away.”

By the end, Dave was directly looking at Klaus, and he then got on one knee. Klaus gasped as Dave pulled out an ornate little blue box and held it in front of him. 

“Klaus Hargreeves,” he began, blowing a bit of hair out of his face in That Cute Way that always made Klaus sigh like a lovesick puppy, “I knew I loved you the moment I heard your name. You- you seemed so sure of yourself and every time I saw you smile it was like I met you all over again. You made me into the person I am today and- well as soon as I learned I could do this, I wasn’t going to wait for the end of the world.”

Dave opened the box, revealing a silver ring, and he gestured to the red rose in Klaus’ hair, “red, the color of love. I- I wanted to make sure you wanted this, so I set up the hunt to be sure that you’d keep all of them, and, well, now that I know, I want to ask you--” he took a deep breath.

“Klaus Hargreeves,” he said again, “will you marry me?”

At that moment, the only thing Klaus could see was Dave’s eyes as he nodded and lunged towards his now-fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
